Crash and Burn
by neapolitan-icecream
Summary: Quinn and Santana get thrown into a corny musical thought to be a lesbian porno by Santana. Quinn/Lela. Quinntana friendship.


**Hey guys! Thought of this and wanted to write it before it disappeared on me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Q, get a load of this!" Santana sat up from the couch and slid to one side with Quinn slowly making her way to the other. "It's some West Side Story beach version called, wait for it," pressing the info button, Santana grinned, "_Wet_ Side Story. Oh man Berry would have a field day with this one. Maybe we should call her and tell her all about it. If this movie isn't some lesbian porno I'm so not interested." Quinn rolled her eyes and watched as a jet-black haired girl was singing. "The songs are catchy. Don't change the channel," warned Quinn, earning an eyeroll from her friend.

It was the summer before both of these former girls would go off to college. As a way of trying to reconcile with his daughter, Russell Fabray bought Quinn a hotel room for a week near a Cleveland beach. At first Quinn had declined, but Santana changed her mind. _"Come on Q, you, me, and Brittany, the Unholy Trinity together one last time before we leave for college!" _Unfortunately Brittany had to take care of Lord Tubbington because he was skipping on his diet and starting a gang. It was just Quinn with Santana. How fortunate for the blonde.

"You actually like this shit, Q?" Quinn shushed Santana and watched with extreme interest. Her eyes wouldn't leave the girl singing on the stage. Just as the girl (which according to the tv guide was Lela) spun and fell off the stage, the blonde gasped. "You gotta be kidding me, Q." Another shush from Quinn was earned. "This movie came out in the 60's. She's like wrinkly by now."

"Shut up, Santana."

"Don't stalk her IMDB page like Berry would do-oof!" Santana was met with a couch pillow to her face. "Bitch."

"Shut up. Ew, look who caught her." Santana tossed the pillow behind the couch and laughed when a Zac Efron lookalike caught the singer. Their eyes met and the singer finished off the lyrics, _"And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya-"_ The singer was interrupted and the tune of the movie changed completely when a guy in leather reached for the girl. "That's it, the movie's going off." Santana turned off the television, ignoring a whine from Quinn. "Quinn, your gay is showing. Let's go to the beach. That hot lifeguard might be on duty again. What was her name again, Q? Piper? Nicky?"

"A-Alex."

"Alex right. You're so gay, Fabray." Santana dodged another pillow thrown her way as she walked into the shared bedroom.

* * *

The sun was barely out of the clouds and the weather didn't look all that promising.

Santana and Quinn sat back on beach chairs looking out onto the ocean. Quinn was looking for her lifeguard, with no luck. "She's not on duty, today," whimpered Quinn.

Santana rolled her eyes. "God Q, enjoy the the sun and other hot girls. There's enough to go around."

Quinn's eyes scanned the rest of the beach. Most of the families with younger kids were packing up to leave. The sky was losing its precious sun quickly. Young couples were walking hand in hand which made the blonde sick. She didn't miss it, being tied down to a guy. After numerous couples passing by and a little kid with a metal detector, Quinn spotted a surf board she saw earlier. It hadn't been touch since she gotten here. "Hey S, wanna try and ride the surf board with me?"

"Have you really lost your mind?" Santana raised her sunglasses to her head. "I guess you did. Alright, whatever let's go. But if we end up in beach prison, I'm not saving your ass."

"Whatever."

Quinn rushed to grab the surf board. It was yellow with a flower painted on it. "Looks kind of old, Q. You sure it can handle us?"

"Calling me fat?"

"I wasn't the one who watched The Notebook last night and finished a tub of cookie dough ice cream."

"You wouldn't understand, S."

"Hey, I'm not judging. Well, I am. Let's get this show on the road. The sun's disappearing and I needs to get my tan."

Quinn and Santana headed out to the ocean on the board. The shore was clearing out more and more. "You ever surf before, S? Did your brothers ever surf?"

"Carlos and Ricky were too into soccer to care about that stuff and come on Q be real, dance and cheerios were my life since I was a fetus. Now swim faster."

Both girls sat up on the surf board staring at their new found enemy. "That's a big wave, S."

"You afraid?" Santana teased, "I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, I can take it on. Hop off if you're afraid."

"You're on."

Both girls swam their way towards the huge wave in front of them. The faint sound of a lifeguard's whistle could be heard, but both girls were on a mission now. "It's now or never, Q." The wave crashed with the surf board. Both girls were pushed right off of it and into the water.

* * *

Santana rose up out of the water gasping for air. "Quinn, where are you!?" She made her way to the shore where she saw Quinn on all fours staring at the beach. "Q! Q! Are you okay!?"

"Santana…"

"You're not hurt are you? I knew that was a dumb ass idea why did I even-"

"Santana!"

"What!?"

"Look." Santana looked in Quinn's direction of eyesight and couldn't believe what she saw. A group of people were dancing - they were synchronized together. Was this beach glee club? "Isn't that mini-Zac Efron?"

"I don't think we will bop to the top today." Santana looked down at Quinn with a confused look. "We're in the movie, S!"

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Things to know, Mack and Brady will not be in here and Quinn/Lela will happen.**

**Please review if it's not too much trouble!**


End file.
